The Dating Sim
by RyujiKasai
Summary: This is just for fun, I made the fanfiction into a dating sim type thing and it'll be up too you guys what girl he'll hang out with in coming chapters, the one with the most votes between the girls wins.I don't own D-Frag Rated M for possible sexual scenes if you guys want it and language.


I've decided to have a little fun and do something different, I'm gonna turn my D-Frag! Fanfic idea into a dating sim type thing so you experience it.

D-Frag dating sim

New Game

Load Game

Name: Kenji Kazama

Z

! # $ % ^ & * ( ) { } [ ] : " ; ' ? . , / - _ = +

[End] [Shift] [Delete]

You start out walking to your high school; Fujou High School. As you arrive you see a short blond hair girl handing out flyers, you're surprised to see the short female wearing your schools uniform as you think by her height she would be in elementary school.

As she's being turned down or ignored by people she trys handing the flyers to, you see a boy bump into her, dropping the flyers, some flying toward you.

Pick them up

Leave them

You decide to pick them up, once you finish picking them up, you head over to her and hand them over to her.

You:"Here, you dropped these"

you said, after she takes them you walk away to the school enterance.

You meet up with your gang when you enter the high school, Yokoshima,a man being even shorter than the girl, his jacket the same as the school uniform but his shirt striped which is rather daring seeing as he's rather fat.

The other male, Hiroshi Nagayama, the exact opposite of Yokoshima, being taller than you and rather skinny, also having sunglasses, then there's you, Kenji Kazama, the average Joe besides your spikey orange hair and the leader of your deliquient group, Kazama Party.

Yokoshima: "Hey Kazama, let's skip 1st period, it'll just being everyone introducing each other"

Skip

Attend

You: "Sure, let's just walk around and check the school out."

You and your party began walking around the school grounds, after a few minutes of walking around you and your party go around a corner and see smoke coming out of a clubroom.

You: "Fire?!"

You rush into the room, seeing 3 girls, a semi-short girl with messy pink hair, a half-open eyed girl wearing a tracksuit with black hair and a pigtail, then a short blonde girl that looked like you should be in elementary school.

You: "What the hell are you girls doing?!"

The three girls turning toward him as Hiroshi ran in carrying 2 fire extinguishers.

Blondie: "It's an illusionary fire"

You: "Yeah right!"

Hiroshi: "Kazama, here's a fire extinquisher"

You: "Thanks"

You and Hiroshi started to spray the fire with the fire extinguishers, it quickly going out, the room silent for a moment.

Blondie: "You managed to put the illusion out"

You: "You're still going on about that?! Well whatever, we're done here so let's go."

You turned aound to see Yokoshima being tazed by the Tracksuit girl.

You: "What the hell?!"

You then turn around again to see Hiroshi being drowned by the pink haired girl as she stuffed water bottles into his mouth, the innocent smile on her face freaking you out.

You: "What the hell are you doing?!"

Tracksuit: "I'm a lightning-type"

She said as she held up the tazer

Pinkette: "I'm a water-type"

She said as she held up a water bottle, a wide smile going across her mouth.

Blondie: "And I'm a fire-type"

The short girl said as she held up a sparkler firework which probably cause the fire in the first place.

You: "D-don't tell me you're gonn burn me to a crisp!"

Blondie: MOE MOE ATTACK "If you don't forget everything I won't like you anymore!"

She said with a cute look on her face and with a cute voice.

You: "Like that would work!"

The Blondie turned gray and fell to the floor as her "MOE MOE ATTACK" was resisted.

You started to turn toward the door, but stopping as you remembered Yokoshima and Hiroshi, you just couldn't leave them, you've been friends forever. Suddenly the door being thrown open, a tall girl with long black hair and an evil look on her face entering the room.

?:"…earth-type"

She smirked as she walked toward him, pulling her fist back.

?: "Earth Punch!"

She thrusted her fist toward you, it hitting your cheek, your body being sent back by the force.

You: "There was nothing earth about that punch, it was just neutral!"

Blondie: "He said neutral"

Pinkette: "He's understanding the types"

?: "I just came back from the sandbox, my hands are covered in sand, so that means, earth is on my fist."

You: 'Damn, what is with these girls'

You look at the door and see an opening.

You: 'But Yokoshima and Hiroshi'

?: "This one doesn't want to forget, maybe we should attack him with all four attacks"

You: '...'

The image of being tazed, drowned, punched, and seeing a cute girl was one of the most frightening images you have ever imagined.

Run and leave your gang behind

Stay and join your gangs fate

You: 'Forgive me guys!'

You get up and run out of the door, the girls startled and starting to run after you.

?: "What the, hey! Die like a man!"

After what seemed like hours of running, you finally lose them, stopping by a pillar to rest.

You: "I think I finally lost em"

?: "Think again"

You turn and see the blondie next to you, jumping back, you look at her.

Blondie: "I knew you were the guy from this morning"

You: "Wha?"

You think about this morning and remember the girl that was handing out flyers.

You: "Oh yeah, I remember, WAIT YOU WERE TRYING TO GET MEMBERS FOR THAT CRAZY CLUB?!"

Blondie: "Yeah, would you please join?"

Join

Decline

You: "Naw, I didn't come here to join in on clubs, listen I'll forget about the fire, so would you leave me alone."

You start to walk away but get stopped by the girl, you look at her, tears in her eyes.

Reconsider

Still decline

You: "Listen, you're Moe Moe attack isn't gonna work..."

Blondie: "I'm originally a darkness-type"

Her voice sounds of that of a scratchy record.

You: "...Wha?"

You scream as everything becomes dark, feeling rope being bound around you, screaming harder, shaking your head in fear.

?: "Heh, he still doesn't want to forget, alright then let's do this."

The tall girls voice turning into a threatening tone.

?: "You have two choices, one is that you join our group, the second consists of pain, agony, and death, your choice."

Join

Don't Join

Seriously? You're gonna die man.

Join

Don't Join

You have to join if you want to live

Join

Join

You: "Fine, I'll join"

Blondie: "Great, I'm Roka Shibasaki, the club president, a Darkness-type, and a 2nd-year student."

Roka: "This is Sakura Mizukami, she's a water type and a 1st-year, and this is-"

You: "Get this bag off of me before you start introducing everyone!" 

**Again this was just for fun and I wanted to see where it would go, thank you everyone for the support on my other fanfics.**


End file.
